Hey, You're Not Shadow!
by superheroine
Summary: Kinda random. Inspired by the fact that Amy always mistakes other hedgehogs for Sonic. One-sided SilvAmy, mostly ShadAmy.
1. part one

**Hey, You're Not Shadow! by LittleMissHippie**

Note: Inspired by the cutscene where Amy mistakes Silver for Sonic.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, or Shadow. But oh, how I wish I did… _

---

_Sonic's POV_

"Ah, relaxation," I sighed in content, as I lounged on the beach. The sun was shining, the waves were staying far away from me… A perfect day. A _relaxing _day. And the best part was… Amy wasn't anywhere near me!

"Shadow!" a voice yelled. I sighed. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear… Wait, did she just call me Shadow? "Oh, Shadow, where have you been? I've been looking for you all day!" she paused, as if noticing something. I stared at her, silently questioning her sanity.

"Hey, you're not Shadow!" she yelled, finally realizing her mistake.

"Uh, duh? Why are you looking for Shadow, anyway?" I questioned. I thought she was all stalker-crazy over _me_. Not Shadow.

"None of your business!" she shot back.

"Ooh, Amy has a crush on Shadow! I can't wait to tell the whole wide world…" I teased. Seriously, Amy crushing on Shadow? That was priceless!

"Whoops, look at the time! Gotta go. Bye, Sonic!" Amy said quickly. She then sped off, before I could say anything else.

I stared at the spot where she had been. "…that was weird."

---

_Silver's POV_

"So, Blaze, that's how I met Amy Rose," I said, finishing my story.

"Silver. You already told me how you met Amy _four times. _I'm getting sick of hearing about her," Blaze replied, sounding kind of exasperated. Had I really been talking about Amy that much? I hadn't thought so…

"Shadow!" someone called, as they hugged me from behind. Wait. I recognized that voice! But why was she looking for Shadow? "Hey, you're not Shadow!" she stated, as soon as she recognized me.

"…Shadow? Ames, why are you looking for Shadow?" I asked. She stopped hugging me as soon as she heard my voice. I turned my back on Blaze and looked at Amy, waiting for an answer.

"Did I say Shadow? I meant… Sonic!" she hurriedly corrected herself.

"Nice try, Amy. Why are you looking for Shadow?" I questioned her. Oh no, what if she…? No. She wouldn't. She doesn't. I decided to ask anyway. "Amy, do you like Shadow?"

"No way! That's crazy, Silver!" she stated. She then said, "Whoops, look at the time. Gotta run! I'll see you later, Silver!" She then sped off, before I could question her anymore.

"…so Amy Rose can hug you and I can't?" Blaze asked, sounding slightly mad. Just what I needed. Blaze mad at me…

---

_Shadow's POV_

I walked around the park, wondering where Rose was. She was supposed to be here ages ago… Where could she be? Maybe she'd decided not to come. That wouldn't surprise me…

"Shadow?" a voice asked quietly, as if afraid of the answer.

"Hello, Rose," I replied, turning to face her. So she'd decided to show up after all.

"Shadow!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up. "Oh, I've had _such_ a hard time finding you…" she trailed off. I looked at her oddly, wondering if maybe there was something wrong with her head.

"What? Why are you looking at me strangely?" she asked, a perplexed look on her face.

"Rose, I told you I'd meet you at the park. Where are we now?" I asked.

"We're at the park," she answered slowly. Her face then went back to its previous happy look. "Shadow, we're at the park!"

"Yes, we are. And you didn't tell anyone you were meeting me at the park, did you?" I asked, slightly wary of her answer.

"Uh… I didn't tell anyone exactly… but Sonic and Silver might have some ideas…" she trailed off again.

"Wait. Ideas? What kind of ideas, Rose?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. I searched her face for any clues. "You don't mean what I think you mean, do you? Rose…"

"Whoops, look at the time. Gotta go! See ya later, Shadow," Amy said. She then kissed me on the cheek and sped off.

"Rose! Come back here!" I yelled, and then proceeded to chase after her.


	2. part two

**Hey, You're Not Shadow! by LittleMissHippie**

A/N: The long awaited continuation is finally here! Sorry for the really long wait—but I wanted to have some serious fun writing this. And I did!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, or Shadow. But oh, how I wish I did… _

* * *

_Sonic's POV_

Where was Amy when I needed her?

Okay, so I didn't actually "need" her—Sonic the Hedgehog needing Amy Rose? Ha!—but I was still wondering where she'd gone after she'd mistaken me for Shadow…

There were so many things I wanted to ask! Like, for example, why she'd been looking for Shadow in the first place. Not to sound… jealous or anything—Sonic the Hedgehog, jealous? Ha!—but she was supposed to be _my _stalker! Not _Shadow's_!

For the second time that day, I sighed. And, for the second time that day, the subject of my thoughts unexpectedly appeared.

"Hey, Shadow!" I called. "Where's your girlfriend?" I laughed at my own joke. As if Amy was actually his girlfriend!

Apparently, Shadow didn't think I was too funny. That's the impression I got from the glare he sent my way anyway.

"If you value your life, Faker," he began menacingly, "you will tell me what Rose said to you… or else." The "or else" part was kind of unnecessary. I could already tell he wanted to bury me right now based on the look on his face.

Of course, me being Sonic the Hedgehog, I responded in the smoothest way possible. Hey, it's what I do!

"Rose? You mean Amy? She didn't really say much…" I answered. Shadow visibly relaxed, and I smirked as I continued. "But she did mention the wedding's in June." Judging by the blank stare I was getting from Shadow, he didn't know what I was talking about. I decided to clarify. "You know, your wedding. With Amy!"

When I reflected on this later, this would be the part called "When My Stupid Mouth Almost Got Me Killed"… also known as "When Everything Started to Get Funnier/Go Downhill."

However, because I am the hedgehog I am, I continued. Seriously, it's what I do—if you don't understand that by now, you don't know Sonic the Hedgehog!

"So am I going to receive an invitation or what?" I glanced at Shadow, who looked like he was just about ready to punch me in the face. _Thankfully, _it looked like some (magical) thought had occurred to him, and he went back to his unaffected façade.

"I'll deal with you later, Faker," said Shadow, his threat obvious to me. However, I just grinned back at him.

"Catch ya later, Shad!"

And before I knew it, he was gone.

I lay back down on the sand, pondering everything. Finally, I reached a single conclusion.

Today had been really _weird. _

* * *

_Silver's POV_

Where was Amy?

I needed to talk to her after that… _incident_ earlier. Obviously there was some huge misunderstanding going on. Amy couldn't have been looking for Shadow because that would mean…

"Amy can't like Shadow," I muttered. "She just can't!"

"Why not?" a voice asked behind me.

I jumped about five feet in the air before turning around to face Shadow. "Shadow! When did you get here—?" _Obviously _I was trying to figure out whether or not he'd heard me earlier, and he knew that.

"None of your business," he answered coldly.

"… okay," I answered slowly. I awkwardly stared at him for a minute or so. I really wanted to ask him about Amy but on the other hand… I valued my life. Decisions, decisions.

"What gave you the impression that Amy… likes me?" Shadow suddenly asked. And if I didn't know him better, I would've sworn that he sounded almost… unsure of himself.

I thought about my response before actually answering. "Just a feeling," I answered vaguely.

"Silver," growled Shadow. "What did Amy say to you?"

I could sense Shadow's anger, and I decided to risk my own well-being to save Amy's. "She didn't say anything at all," I promised. "Don't be so paranoid."

Shadow narrowed his eyes at me. "You're lying," he accused.

"Yeah, prove it," I muttered.

He raised his fist, as if preparing to punch me. After a moment's hesitation, he lowered his fist. "I know why you're protecting her," he said, his voice surprisingly calm. I was thoroughly frightened, even as he took a step away from me. "But make no mistake, Silver. She's _mine._"

And with those final words, Shadow sped away.

I turned around and decided to try to find the girl I'd angered earlier. After all, Shadow obviously liked Amy—so I was out of luck in that competition.

But there was always Blaze…

* * *

_Amy's POV_

After sitting in the park all day, I was positively delighted to finally see Shadow.

"Shadow! It took you long enough! Where have you been—" I started.

"Rose," he interrupted. "Do you have _any idea_ what I've had to deal with today?" He actually looked pretty tired, and I felt bad.

I took a couple steps towards him, ready to give him a hug. "Aw, I'm so sorry, Shadow!" I apologized.

He completely ignored me. "Sonic thinks we're getting _married_," he spat.

I grinned, which only made Shadow angrier.

"And Silver—" he started for abruptly going silent. "Silver," he growled, "is lucky he's even alive."

The grin slipped off my face. "What did you do to Silver?" I asked in fear.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Nothing… _yet._ But if he tries anything—" he trailed off.

"If he tries anything?" I questioned.

"—especially before I did…" Shadow trailed off.

"Shadow…?" I asked in confusion.

And—like the speedster he is—Shadow sped up to me and planted a huge kiss on me before I even realized what was happening. By the time I finally did realize what he'd done, he was long gone.

"Shadow the Hedgehog! You better get back here right now!" I yelled before running in a random direction with full intentions to find him—

—and maybe get him to plant another kiss on me. Who knows?


End file.
